Hostage
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Megatron knows Optimus cares too much for Bumblebee. So he wasn't going to turn down the chance to take the mini for a ransom. What he didn't expect was how easy it was to care too much for the little 'bot. Just a little something with potential.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hostage

Chapter: 1 (Protection)

Author: SomethingIDontknow

Rating: M (For mild violence, technically gay romance, Hostage taking, and maybe some eventual smut.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's HASBRO's. Lucky.

Author's Note: Just a thing I needed to prove I wasn't dead. I wasn't expecting to continue, but the idea is joining me in life. I guess it's life is in your hands, dear Reader. Many Thanks for reading, you reviews are cuddled at night and given lots of love and understanding.

Bumblebee woke up in a massive berth. Lying on his side, he was curled up with his arms supporting his helm and a few metalomesh sheets pulled up to his shoulders. Lifting his helm, he found the room he was in was not the bright, hideous orange of the med bay he was expecting.

The walls were all a dark gray, almost blue. The entire room was very dark, much more so than Ratchet would have allowed. Slowly, he shuttered his optics once, then twice.

Before panic crashed over him and the pushed himself upright as fast as he could.

"Oh Primus!" he cried, both in fear and pain as heat raced up his left side, freezing his motion. Bumblebee ran a quick internal scan, finding damage down his aching side. Pushing back the metalomesh, Bumblebee gaped for a moment. His entire side, from mid torso to knee was stripped of plating, the protoform underneath was a mess of welds and fresh silver metal. It felt like there had been a deep fracture. He wasn't going to be in any state to walk for a long while.

What the Pit had happened?

Flopping back on the unfamiliar berth, Bee took a moment to think. He remembered waking up, getting a wash and a cube. There was the feeling that he had heard alarms, Teletraan's voice as he explained… something. There was a frustrating absence of memory between breakfast and waking up in a strange bed. Tracing his fingers over his new scars, Bumblebee looked around, feeling fear and despair begin to swell as tears began to well in his optics.

Where was he? What was going to happen to him?

Quite suddenly, he was forced to wipe at his optics as footsteps sounded from somewhere outside the room. Struggling upright, he pulled the sheets up enough to cover his welds and faced the only side of the berth not blocked by wall. Struggling to make his face impassive, he waited to see who had helped him.

Bumblebee's optics flickered as a crash flitted at the edges of his processor.

Megatron stood in the open doorway, watching the minibot with a smug grin on his faceplates. "Not who you were expecting, Autobot?" Megatron asked with a smirk, data locking the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Bumblebee shouted, "What have you done!" He pushed himself back against the wall, trying to keep his welds covered on the off chance the warlord didn't know about them.

"Don't bother, Autobot, I watched Soundwave repair your leg before they brought you here." Megatron stood before the berth with his arms crossed, "There is nothing that happens here that I am unaware of."

The little mech remained pressed to the wall, watching the warlord as his pulse pounded in his audials. "What do you want?" Bee repeated, very proud of voice for not trembling.

"You were damaged in the last battle." Megatron explained, moving to the side of the room to fill two cubes from a dispenser, "The power core of the plant exploded. You were thrown directly into my Communications Officer. He saw an opportunity and took it. We will be holding you here until your Prime meets my demands and will be returned when he does."

The massive mech offered out a cube and Bumblebee stared back at him blankly.

"Would you prefer starving in the brig?" Megatron asked with a raised optic ridge.

Bumblebee bit his lip component and reached out shyly, unable to quite hide the trembling in his hands. As the cube settled in his hand, he jerked it back, cradling it against his chassis.

The pair stared at each other for a long while, neither drinking. Finally, Megatron rumbled a laugh and took a long drink, striding over to the berth and having a seat on the edge.

"W-what are you doing?" Bumblebee squeaked, pushing himself back against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest, he wished dearly to vanish into the wall.

"About to lie down for a recharge, Autobot, is that a problem?"

"Here!" Bee cried, ducking his helm when the warlord shot him a look.

"These are my quarters, and this is my berth. Where else do you suggest I recharge?" Megatron sounded amused and Bumblebee's spark was pounding in it's casing. "Finish your cube, I want to rest."

The minibot raised the cube to his mouth and took a careful sip. The fuel was sweet and he suddenly realized he was starving. Trying not to watch the warlord watching him, Bumblebee finished as much of the cube as he felt he could. Holding the half empty container, he looked up at Megatron from the corner of his optics. "I… I don't need a large mech's full ration." he said softly, immediately flinching back, afraid of offending.

"My army isn't exactly full of mechs with your frame type." Megatron rumbled as he took the cube, setting it on the berth side table, "But at least we have a hostage that doesn't need much fuel."

Bee wanted to be offended at that, but curled up even more tightly against the wall at the foot of the berth instead.

"Come now, lie down."

Bumblebee's joints locked up at the wash of fear from his spark. "Please no." His voice was barely a breath. Looking up at Megaton, he knew from the warlord's expression he was presenting a very weak image. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was just a little minibot, too innocent to face kind of terror he felt looking into those cold crimson optics. Coolant tears welled in his optics and spilled down his faceplates. "I… no…" His intakes hiccupped, jerking his shoulders as he began to cry in earnest. His slender fingers rubbed at his optics, wanting very much to stop but just as unable.

Massive hands took him by the shoulders, hauling him bodily across the berth. Paralyzed, Bumblebee only sobbed a little harder, trying to curl up.

He was laid on his side, pulled back against wide chestplates. A heavy arm was thrown over him, holding him close and tight. For a few moments, there was near silence. Only the sound of systems humming softly and Bumblebee's strangled sobs.

"Hush little Autobot." Megatron murmured, moving his big hand over Bumblebee's helm lightly, stroking over a sensory horn. The little mech barely managed to strangle a shiver and swallow a sigh. He could feel himself calming at the gentle sensation.

"Why?" he asked quietly, feeling his sobs fade to sniffles. He didn't want to anger the Decepticon, but he needed to know. If… If he wanted… What Bumblebee was petrified he might want… He needed to know.

"My mechs are soldiers. I cannot trust them to leave a little piece of aft like you alone for a breem, much less a night cycle. I'm keeping you in the one place I know you'll be safe."

Safe.

The evil Decepticon overlord Megatron was spooning Bumblebee. To keep him safe. Bee lay silent for a while. The idea rocketing around his processor and driving him just a little bit mad. Finally, he took a slow breath and did the unthinkable.

Bumblebee pushed his body ever so slightly back into Megatron's chestplates. "Thank you," He whispered breathlessly even as he pushed his face down into the pillow, "For protecting me from your soldiers. And fueling and repairing me."

Bee's fans were whirring loudly, making Megatron smile to himself. "You are welcome, Autobot." he murmured.

"Bumblebee."

"What?"

The little yellow mech's temperature shot up and he pushed his face hard into the pillow. "My name is Bumblebee."

"I don't care, Autobot. Now, recharge."

The arm around Bumblebee's middle tightened just a nanometer and in moments he found himself dozing off despite himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hostage

Chapter: 2 (Comfort)

Author: SomethingIDontknow

Rating: M (For mild violence, technically gay romance, Hostage taking, and maybe some eventual smut.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's HASBRO's. Lucky.

Author's Note: Thanks to Dragolover1 for pointing out my page breaks didn't stick. Here's the fixes. Maybe I need to say expressly, my Megatron is a freedom fighter here, he's not mad or explicitly evil, cruel and angry, but not Evil. Your reviews mean so much to me, and criticisms are very welcome, just… constructive, please? I want be a better writer and your feedback helps me do that. Many Thanks for reading, you reviews are cuddled at night and given lots of love and understanding.

There was a half cube sitting by the berth side when Bumblebee's optics flickered online. He was alone again, swaddled in still warm blankets in a nest of pillows. A small part of him wondered if he had merely dreamed last night's occurrence, but it was quickly silenced by the door sliding open.

Soundwave stood in the doorway, a med kit in one hand. He regarded Bumblebee from behind his mask and visor, leaving the little mech very little to read. He didn't flinch when the Decepticon TIC made his way across the room, merely watched, sheets still clutched in his small hands. "I will be performing a few minor repairs Lord Megatron has ordered." Soundwave intoned, "Cooperation is preferred, but not required."

"I'll cooperate." Bee said softly, finding the blanket edge and pulling it back to expose his frame, "Ratchet would've praised your work. The welds on my leg were perfect." Soundwave had nothing to say to that. "Thank you."

The cassette player looked up at that, meeting Bee's optics a klick. "Gratitude is unexpected, but appreciated."

Better than nothing, Bee supposed. He was gentle, at least, inspecting the welds and applying nanyte solution to help Bumblebee's self repair take over. From there it was just cosmetic work, a few dents and scrapes that he popped and painted with a thin filler. It wasn't a new paintjob, but Bee felt a lot more presentable once he didn't feel so dinged up.

Soundwave was precise and professional. And silent. It made Bee long for Ratchet's constant murmuring and periodic swearing. He was almost missing that wrench to the helm that was sure to accompany such a serious injury, the way Ratchet's optics would soften when Bee whined and pouted like a sparkling. He missed his mismatched family, he missed his home on the Ark. Soundwave made no indication he noticed when Bumblebee began to cry. It wasn't frame wracking sobbing, but he was just so frightened and lonely, the coolant trickling down his faceplates almost helped.

Soundwave stood from his work, giving one cursory look-over before packing up. He hesitated as Bee pulled the sheet back up, tucking himself in and wiping at his optics with the corner.

"Autobot, capable of keeping a secret?" Soundwave asked suddenly.

"That depends on what kinda secret." Bee whimpered, a cold stab of fear lancing his spark. Was Soundwave not as professional as he seemed? The big mech reached into subspace and Bee withered.

To his surprise he was given a small energon treat, a compact oval of super sweet energy. A treat for a sparkling. "Cassettes enjoy treats when upset, perhaps Autobot would like the same." Soundwave nodded his helm minutely and left Bee clutching the treat, a tiny smile on his wet faceplates.

* * *

"Soundwave is trying to woo your new pet." Starscream's patronizing tone was very unwelcome.

"Am I to understand you are monitoring my quarters, Starscream?" Megatron didn't look up from the holomap he was studying.

"Only to check up on our prisoner, my lord."

Why did he keep that damned Seeker around? He commed Soundwave on a private channel and ordered any and all surveillance of his quarters was to be discontinued, prisoner or not.

"My prisoner has no need of your attention, Starscream. He is neither a threat, nor any concern of yours." He pushed back the urge to sigh, "Perhaps you should return to your laboratory and leave the warmongering to warriors."

Megatron could just _hear _the retort on Starscream's tongue, but he was interrupted by a comm.

"Megatron," Soundwave's monotone managed to sound concerned, "Your prisoner is... unwell."

"What's wrong with him?" The warlord was instantly worried, a sensation he masked before it reached his faceplates.

"He has been crying incessantly since I finished my repairs and appears to have upset his fuel tanks." Soundwave paused, "He has not begun retching yet, but appears quite near to full blown panic."

"Thank you, Soundwave." Megatron closed the holomap, saving his plan so far for work later before turning and leaving a pouting Starscream alone.

* * *

Bumblebee shuddered as he cried, desperate to stifle his sobs. Ratchet had once explained that gasping like this let air into his fuel tanks, which only made him feel sicker. He was just starting to get himself under control when the door cycled open. Immediately, Bee clamped his denta down on the corner of the covers, stifling his cries.

"Soundwave says you aren't doing well." Megatron almost sounded worried.

Bee peeked up at him. "I'm fine." he murmured around the sheets, the sharp hiccup that followed made him sound even more unconvincing.

"You've been crying."

"I've been taken hostage."

"Point taken."

They were both quiet, and the room hummed with the sound of Bee's stressed system. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "You need to relax. Come here." One massive arm hooked around Bumblebee, drawing him close. Bee tightened, but said nothing as he was hauled up to straddle Megatron's lap. He seemed to take Bee's damaged leg into careful consideration, arranging it so that no weight could settle above it and potentially ruin the weak weld lines.

Chestplates to chestplates, Bee's helm rested against his shoulder. He felt like a sparkling. And it was so... comforting. The warlord's frame was warm; the hum of his spark under Bee's audial was so soothing. He hesitated a moment, hands hovering uncertainly. Finally, he wrapped them around Megatron's shoulders, holding tight as he gave a shuddering sigh.

"Op- Optimus did this for me, once or twice." Bee whispered against Megatron's neck cables, "It's… pretty much my favorite thing. But he always… He always leaves before- before I've had enough."

Broad hands, clawed fingertips pulled back for safety's sake, stroked over Bumblebee's back. So gentle. A shiver worked up Bee's spinal struts, a little gasp escaping his vocalizer. "Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bee couldn't see the quirk of Megatron's lip plates, the way his optics dimmed in pleasure. "Not as long as you need me here."

"Thank you."

"Bumblebee, you said?"

Bee blinked slowly, looking up at him. "Yes, that's my name."

"We'll contact your Prime later. I don't want to seem rude." Bee could hear the amusement in his tone at that, but couldn't find it in himself to risk loosing this comfort for a petty insult.

"You-" Bee paused, fingertips sinking into the seams of Megatron's wide shoulders, "You're not as scary as everyone seems to think you are. I mean, I've seen you in battle and you're terrifying. I just… Thank you. For everything."

"Do not thank me just yet, young Bumblebee. Your time in my care has only just begun."

"Somehow, I… I'm not afraid." Bee settled in a little more comfortably, curling into Megatron's impossibly comfortable frame.

"That is only because I have not yet given you a reason, little Bee."

* * *

"All we're asking for is fuel."

"And you will return him unharmed?"

"Of course, Prime. I am a mech of my word. Your medic can examine him before we sign off."

Bee moaned softly, hands clenching as he yawned and stretched. He hadn't intended to recharge, but he felt much better than he had coming out of it the night before. This recharge was much more peaceful. He was swaddled in warm blankets again, but lying on something hard. Rubbing his optics, he sat up and looked blearily around.

"Bumblebee?" Hold up, that was Optimus.

"Optimus?" Looking up Bee was shocked to see his Prime on a huge vid comm screen; he sat up, covers sliding down his shoulders to pool around his hips.

"Bumblebee, how are you?" Optimus sounded worried, though his mask kept his expression from view.

Bee smiled up at him, waving happily. "I'm fine, just fine. They've been nice to me, even repaired my leg. I've been fueled and no one's bothered me." He glanced over at Megatron. The warlord watched him with a raised optic ridge and an amused smirk, arms crossed over his chestplates. "Don't worry about me, Optimus." Bee grinned back up at the vid screen, "I'm okay."

"I'll be the judge of that." Ratchet moved into view. Bee waved again, his grin even larger. "If you could help him up, Megatron, let me get a look him over." The warlord pushed off the comm console and knelt to offer Bee a hand and provide a shoulder for him to lean on. Trust Ratchet to get obedience from Megatron. The medic peered down at the pair, getting Megatron to turn Bee this way and that. Ratchet gave his okay and Optimus reluctantly permitted them to close the communication.

"Take care, Bumblebee." Optimus rumbled softly, his tone gentle. It hardened as he turned to Megatron. "Keep your word, Megatron, and this can end without trouble."

Bee couldn't help but notice the way Optimus stiffened when he shot Megatron a cheeky grin as he cradled him close. "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise, Prime."

The vid comm cut off and Megatron sighed as he help Bee lie back in the blankets. "You didn't leave me." Bee whispered as he was tucked back into the blankets.

"I said I wouldn't. As I told your Prime, I am a mech of my word." Megatron hefted the little bot. "You seem well rested, perhaps you'll join me for some chess? It's a simple human game, but it's something to do."

"I'm not as good as Prowl, but sure." Bee gazed up at Megatron. "Will-" He was cut off as they left the empty command room and entered the hall. Suddenly, the situation seemed completely different. Megatron's frame stiffened and his expression shifted to cool indifference. The hall was full of Decepticons, Soundwave and Starscream most notably. A wall of hot, crimson optics, all trained on Bumblebee, had him shrinking into Megatron's now unwelcoming body. The chatter stopped abruptly. For the first time since waking up a hostage, Bumblebee was terrified.

"Well, Megatron?" Starscream asked, his sickly sweet tone putting a shiver of fear into Bee.

"The Autobots will pay, and dearly, for their little soldier." Megatron said flatly, "We will have our fuel within the Earth week."

"Your plan appears to have worked." Starscream was obviously not impressed, "All hail."

He was smashed bodily into Thundercracker, the jet standing just behind him. Collapsed against his trinemate, Starscream opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The beautiful gold glass of his cockpit was spider webbed with cracks where Megatron had laid his blow. "Consider for a moment who is fueling your Trine, Starscream, before you open your stupid mouth." Megatron spoke softly, but the pure violence in his voice carried across the gathered group. Bee looked up at him, his entire frame beginning to tremble. Subtlety, Megatron's arms tightened around him. The Seeker seemed to have nothing to say and Megatron swept through the crowd, not stopping until the berthroom door cycled shut behind them.

Bumblebee tried to make himself as small as possible in Megatron's arms, saying nothing as he was set back on the berth. The warlord had a seat beside him, helm in his hands. The mini was still shaking. "M- Megatron?"

"Shut up."

"I- I just- wanted-"

"I said shut up!"

Bumblebee flinched away as Megatron raised a heavy hand. Covering his helm with his arms, Bee sobbed. "I'm sorry." he whimpered.

Megatron caught himself mid-swipe. "No." Bee peered up at him, from under his arm. "I'm sorry." Megatron's optics were dim as he stared at his open hand. "Primus." He turned to look at Bee, took in the little 'bot's trembling. "Come here."

Faster than any mech should, Bee was in his lap again, wrapping around him with a soft sound. "Please hold me." he said quietly, "It felt so nice before. And I'm so frightened." Those massive arms wrapped around him, warmth quickly seeping into his frame.

"Hush now." Megatron shifted back on the berth, leaning against the head plate. "Don't worry, you're safe. Primus, it won't happen again. You're safe."

* * *

Optimus was in the Comms room late into the night. Ratchet stood in the doorway, watching for a few minutes before stepping up. "You should be recharging."

Prime didn't look back at him. "I'm worried about Bumblebee." he said quietly.

"We all are. But Jazz trained him. He's as capable as anybody here." Ratchet murmured, moving to take Optimus' arm.

"He thinks with his spark before his processor."

"That's what's helped him survive this far." Optimus turned to his medic. Ratchet took him by the arm and led him back towards officer's quarters. "He can handle it."

Optimus turned and cast a last look at the vid comm console. He wasn't so sure. Maybe he was too invested, personally, in Bumblebee, but he didn't like the causal way Megatron had handled the little bot. He had bristled at the way Bee had smiled up at the Decepticon at the same contact. There was something wrong with this arrangement, something they couldn't possibly calculate for. Something was happening over there, and he was powerless against it.


End file.
